Finding The Words
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Alright so at first I wasn't all that thrilled about this pairing but then I realized that since I support ALL Doctor/Rose shippings that he really was The Doctor and I was really rather interested to see what happened post Journey's End, so I thought I would give Ten Too a try.


I'll finish The Resurrection Ring today I promise, but here is just another one shot that just popped into my mind that probably will end up with quite a few sequels, so enjoy! Oh yeah and this takes place as if the deleted scene actually happened.

Rose watched as the TARDIS disappeared and the human Doctor took ahold of her hand to comfort her. They turned to look over at each other before Mickey slowly walked up to them. "So, you finally have your man." He told her as he grinned at her but she just simply looked at him with an emotionless serious expression on her face.

Then Rose broke free of The Doctor's hand and started walking away. "Rose?" he questioned her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"She'll be fine. It's just not easy to win and lose the person that you love at the same time." Mickey told him before he glanced down at the lump at his pocket. "What is that?" he asked him.

"Oh this?" The Doctor began as he held up a piece of the TARDIS. "It's a piece of the TARDIS to regrow, even though I know it looks like a chicken bone." He told him.

"No not that, what's in your pocket?" he asked as The Doctor reached his hand down and dug a small blue velvet box that was the same color as the TARDIS.

"Something else that he gave me. He specifically bought this because he knew that I could use it." He explained.

"What? You mean there's a ring inside of there? He was going to propose?" Jackie questioned with astonishment.

"Does it really come as that much surprise to you Jackie?" he asked her. "Alright since I already whispered this to her I might as well get it out in the open right now. I'm in love with your daughter, I always have been since the very first day I met her and told her to run for her life. Now, as her parents may I have your permission to ask for her hand in marriage?" he asked.

"Oh Doctor, I know how much you love each other but you don't even have a name." Jackie told him.

"Yes I do, I go by the name John Smith." He told her.

"Well alright then, you have my permission and I sincerely hope that you'll be very happy together. But you have to understand that she's under a lot of emotional stress right now." She told him.

"I know that, and I'm going to do whatever I can to comfort her. You have no idea how long I've waited just to hold her in my arms and tell her how much she means to me. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go catch up to her." He said before he placed the box back inside his pocket and ran away.

….. ….

Rose collapsed down on top of her bed and burst into tears. The Doctor gently knocked on her bedroom door before pushing his way inside the room and sat down next to her on the bed bending over to gently rub her back. That's when suddenly Rose shot up and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace while she continued to sob inside his chest.

"Shh,.." he whispered as he hugged her back and gently rocked her inside his arms before placing a soft and tender kiss to her forehead. "It's alright." He told her as he felt his single heart beat up against his chest.

"No it isn't, The Doctor's gone." She sobbed.

"No he's not, he's right here." He reassured her soothingly.

"But I don't understand, if he really loved me he wouldn't leave me here like this!" she cried.

"Rose, look at me." He began as he gently lifted her chin and tilted it back to look at him in the eyes. "He left you here with me _because_ he loved you." He told her as he placed a tender hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears. "He loved you so very much, you were his Rose Tyler. And now I am his gift to you, because as I already told you,.. I'm him." He told her as she gave a sniff.

"And now I get to spend a life together with you, forever." He said as he dug back into his pocket. "Look at what he gave me." He began.

"Yes I know, it's a piece of the TARDIS. I saw him give it to you remember?" she questioned him with a slight nod.

"Yeah but that's not what this is." He said as he removed the tiny box.

"What?" she questioned him with disbelief. "What is that?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I think you already know the answer." He told her with a grin as he stared deeply inside her eyes and handed her the box. Rose looked down at it and popped the lid open with her thumb to find a shiny silver ring inside it with a pink gem in the middle.

He grinned as she gave a sudden gasp and covered her mouth. "Oh my God." She said. "This can't be,.. it's just,.. oh my God." She said with another gasp. "I mean, I dunno what to say. This is just so sudden." She said.

"Is it? Is it really? I would have thought you would have been more clever than that. You really don't know do you?" he asked her.

"Know what!?" she cried. "Please! If you're really The Doctor then tell me!" she shouted as streams of tears continued flowing from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"Alright then, I will. I love you. No matter how hard that you find it to believe that I really do and that I am who I say I am it's true. I love you and I want to spend the rest of the life I have here down on this earth loving you and only you Rose Tyler." He told her.

"Then why didn't you tell me before?" she asked him with another loud sniff.

"Because I didn't know how, I couldn't find the right words to tell you how I felt about you. And up until now they didn't mean anything because I couldn't do anything about it. But, now I can since I only have one heart, I'm now free to give it to you." He said. "So now even though I think that you already know the question that I'm going to ask you, Rose Tyler, will you marry me?" he asked her.

"Yes," she began as she gazed up into his eyes. "yes I will." She answered with a nod as he grinned at her.

"Well great, that's fantastic." He said as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. "Rose Tyler and The Doctor together forever in the TARDIS, just like it should be." He said as she quickly grabbed ahold of his chest and pulled her close to him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately in which he returned as he grabbed her tighter and deepened it.

Then a few moments later they broke apart. "I'm still going to miss him though, the other you. After all, he was my Doctor." She said sadly with another sniff before she wiped away her tears and he gently rubbed her shoulder.

"I know." He reassured her soothingly. "At least now we can be together and tomorrow we'll start planning our wedding." He told her as he laid back down on the bed and she cuddled up inside his chest.

"Wow I can't believe it, I'm actually getting married. It's just like in a fairytale, the happily ever after." She said as he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head before he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yep you don't really need to find any words to add to that now do you? That pretty much says it all." He said as he rested his head up against her.

"I love you." Rose said sleepily as she started to close her eyes.

"I love you too, my precious Rose." He told her as he planted another kiss on the top of her head before he rested his chin on top of it and the two of them drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
